Thank You and Goodbye
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's last conversation to the GoM before they move on...
**Before you read this I suggest you go to** _ **Life Bios**_ **and read the original '** _ **Goodbye'**_

 **if you already did, then proceed reading this.**

 **AN:** I would like to dedicate this to **Life Bios (Ouma)**. It will be an honor if you could read and review this. Also I'm terribly sorry when I told you that I was gonna use most of it, it turns out that I almost use **all of it.** But I really tried to make this on my own.

 **PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

 **Disclaimer:** (for the first time XD ) Some of the scenes and lines here belong to **Life Bios.** If I do own KnB, I will animate my stories and all of my fav. Stories!

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~Thank You and Goodbye~**

" _ **You'll be ok…Tetsuya…I promise…"**_

He continues to walk in the middle of the school's hallway; its late afternoon once he opened his eyes and looks outside to see the sun is already up high. What is he doing here in school? Where's everyone? Did he accidentally come in here in weekends?

Those words continue to repeat in Kuroko's mind as he continues to walk.

He doesn't know where his feet leading him, but he could feel that he should be somewhere that he should be.

Not long after, he stands in front of the music room, he didn't know why but he still opens the door slowly and sees his best friend Aomine playing a…guitar? That's weird he didn't know that Aomine can play any instruments. He thought that he's a basketball idiot like a certain red head.

That's weird.

He can't remember that person's name.

What's his name again?

"His name's Kagami."

Did Aomine just read his mind?

"It's been a long time Tetsu, even though you've been gone for a long time that doesn't mean that you should forget your team." Aomine stand up and signaled Kuroko to follow him. The blunette though filled with questions, he still complies to Aomine's command. They walk through the corridor normally likes nothing's wrong, but this questions bug him deeply. "It's Seirin."

"What?"

"Your team. It's Seirin."

"But isn't my team Teiko?" Kuroko asked confused.

Who's Kagami? What Seirin? Why is Aomine being weird? "Tetsu…I'm not being weird." The tan teen interrupted him. " We're here." He was startled when Aomine stopped and saw a door leading outside and when Aomine opened it, all he saw was darkness. He could have sworn that it's still afternoon and it's not like he and Aomine talked that long-"Tetsu."

"Tell me what's going on, Aomine-kun."

The said teen just looked at him and said. "You'll find your answers in there."

Kuroko started walking unconsciously, but before he could go through the door Aomine tapped him on the shoulder as he looks at him one last time. "I could never ask for a better best friend than you Tetsu…so thank you for being my shadow-No. Thank you for being my _light…_ " He don't know why Aomine was thanking him for being his 'light' when he's been a 'shadow' and why was he thanking him? Even though he was confuse, his inside feels all warmth up. The tan teen gave the blunette his biggest smile and held his fist to him. Kuroko for some reason could only smile and bump his fist with him as darkness eat him. The last thing he saw was Aomine's smiling face.

' _Aomine-kun…'_

He opens his eyes and found that he was in the park. Just like his middle school, this park was also deserted, but oddly he doesn't feel alone.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko turned around and see Midorima without his glasses and lucky item.

And also he was _smiling._

That's weird. Midorima rarely smile, he's what the people call a tsundere.

"I don't think there's a reason for me to hide my feelings anymore."

Kuroko is confused. Really confuse, but he still continues asking. "Then what about your lucky item?"

Midorima just puts his hands in his pocket.

"I decided that I don't need it anymore." He walks toward Kuroko and hug him gently. Kuroko was stunned, he didn't expect that Midorima would hug him, but he found himself hugging him back slowly. "You're right. I decide my own fate." They continued to be like this until Kuroko asked him again.

"where is your glasses, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima released him from the hug and answers his question. "The place where I'm going doesn't require me to wear one anymore."

"Why?"

"Kuroko…" Though his smiling, there's sadness in his eyes. "You already know the reason for it."

Kuroko felt like that he doesn't want to know the answer to it anymore.

Before Midorima could walk forward. He turns to Tetsuya and asked him for a favor. "Please tell Takao to move on without me." After that Midorima starts to walk.

Takao. Why does that name sounds familiar to him?

' _Midorima-kun…'_

Darkness engulp him and he found himself outside the convenient store that he and the Generation of Miracles usually hangout. He walks in without thinking 'cause he can feel that someone is waiting for him.

In front of the counter he can see Murasakibara standing there.

"Kuro-chin." He greets him with a smile. "Hello."

He looks at the plastic bag that the purple head was holding to see food which is rice and side dish that has been place inside the plastic bento instead of his usual sweets.

"I decided that it's time to stop eating sweets." He said.

Again with the mind reading.

"Why?" Kuroko doesn't know what to do anymore this is all too weird for him. He can feel tears pooling his eyes. "Why are you guys acting strangely?"

"You already know why." He says and pats Tetsuya's head. "Before you go to Kise-chin, I have something to tell you." He leaned in to Kuroko's height and whispers.

" _I love basketball."_

Tears started to fall from Tetsuya's eyes, he couldn't contain his happiness. Those three words. Oh how he longed to hear those words.

Murasakibara wiped those tears and continues. "You're right Kuro-chin…basketball is fun." He smiles sincerely. "Especially when you're playing it with your team."

He has to tell that person about it…

But, he couldn't remember his name. A guy with black hair and his left eye was hidden behind the bangs. What's his name again?

' _Murasakibara-kun…'_

He closed his eyes as darkness surrounds him, when he opens his eyes he was now sitting on the bench with a familiar blond hair that was resting his head on his lap. Usually he would push this person away, but this time he felt like that he doesn't want this to end it. Gently he stroked the blond locks as Kise leans in to the touch.

"Kurokocchi." He turned his head to face Kuroko and gave him a warm smile. "Are you happy?" The blunette wasn't sure of how to answer this question and somehow it scares him. Why is Kise asking him this.

How should he answer this question?

"Are you happy?" He asked him again.

Slowly Kuroko opened his lips and answered him with a question. "What about you? Are you happy, Kise-kun."

Kise stand up and just gave him his biggest genuine smile. "Of course! How can't I be? I'm with the best mentor and the best person in the world." His smile became soft so does his voice. "…not to mention that person also _save my life._ " Kuroko Blushed at the proclamation. Usually the blonds words were ignored, but this made his heart all warm inside. Kise just laugh at Kuroko's expression, he feels glad to finally make Kuroko look like that. He started to ask him the same question one more time. "Are you happy, Kurokocchi?"

The blunette felt something heavy was lifted and the image of a group of people smiling happily as they held the trophy high.

"Yes." He finally answered.

Kise help him stand up and face Kuroko's body forward so he can hug him from behind. "That's good. We're happy as long as you are." He says. "If only we can continue playing basketball together again."

"Kise-kun. What are you talking about?"

Kise ignored his questions instead he asked him a favor. "Promise me, promise me that you won't forget about us… _about me…_ "

"I promise." He unconsciously said.

"Go." Kise slowly let him go. "Akashicchi is waiting." He did as the blond said as he started to run leaving the blond watching him there, smiling and his tears falling.

' _Kise-kun…'_

Kuroko closed his eyes at the approaching darkness. Once more he opens his eyes and sees himself inside of a grand ballroom under the crystal chandelier.

"Akashi-kun." He said as he saw the said teen wearing a white tuxedo walking towards him.

"You look fine, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes widen to see both Akashi's eyes is in different color before it revert back to normal, was it just his imagination?

"It's not your imagination." Why does all of his teammates seem to know what's on his mind?

"You're reading my mind too, Akashi-kun."

"No." Akashi chuckled. "Seeing the look on your face, anyone can tell what you're thinking and don't worry about my eyes." He paused for a little then he continues. "I can't thank you enough for everything that you did, Tetsuya. I'll be forever in your dept." His face suddenly became sad at his next words. "If only I can still show you my gratitude."

"What are you talking about? Isn't Akashi-kun has always been the one who helps me? Also you're the one who discovers and taught me my ability."

"Tetsuya…"

"Please tell me what's happening? I've been confuse since the beginning. Why is everyone acting strange?"

Akashi gave him a soft smile.

"I lost, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko didn't know why Akashi saying that he has 'lost', but he was happy as he says those words.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to ask you whether do you wish to continue following us or…?" He point towards the door behind the blunette. "Or do you wish to move on for our sake?"

The door open by itself and familiar faces appear, but he doesn't remember their name. They were so close, but so far at the same time. The generation of Miracles surrounds him suddenly and they all have smiles on their faces.

"Akashi-kun?"

He can tell that they want him to go, but at the same time they want him to stay.

Akashi holds his hands and kissed it as he fought his own tears. "There's no reason for you to live in the past anymore. No reason for you to be hurt…we want you to be happy, to live your life…" There was a long silence between them until Akashi spoke. "We want you to _move on…_ "

" _Tetsuya, we are now letting you go…please do the same for us…"_

Kuroko shut his eyes as he tries to remember, how did he got here in the first place? Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can't he remember those people? Then something hit him. All those answers are inside his memory.

"Minna-san…thank you…" He said it as Akashi let his hands go…

"No, Tetsuya…Thank you."

' _For everything…"_

Tetsuya run towards the door and before he could go in, he turns his head one last time and everyone smiles at him…

" _Thank you and goodbye…"_

After Tetsuya left, another door showed up and opened to see that it led to heaven.

"No regrets, right?" The leader asked. All of them just nodded and enter the door.

Instead of darkness, light now surrounds Kuroko. His face full of smile as he nears his destination.

' _Akashi-kun…'_

' _Everyone…'_

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he notice was the tear stained faces of his friends and teammates, the second thing that he notice is that he was laying on the bed with a machine that connected to him.

"Tetsu-kun!" He saw Momoi's head is now resting to him, wetting his clothes with her tears. Kuroko pat her head which made the girl cry more, Momoi tried to say something, but couldn't construct the right words.

"It's ok, Momoi-san…I know…" He said almost a whisper. He looked at everyone, all of them crying even the stronger ones.

' _They're dead aren't they…'_

"Kuroko you bastard!" Kuroko looked up and see Kagami almost shouting at him. "You had us all worried! Did you know that we've been waiting for months! W-we thought you're never gonna wake up…"

What _months?!_ That's how long has he'd been sleeping, but nonetheless he was happy to finally wake up.

"Bakagami!" Riko their coach smack Kagami at the back of his head. "You shouldn't be saying that to him! Double training for you!"

"What?!"

At this everyone laugh at Kagami's idioticness. At the corner Kuroko could see Takao and Himuro there also have tears falling. "Takao-kun. Midorima-kun said that you should move on without him."

Takao, first had a pained reaction, but then he gave a little laugh, faced showed relief. "That Shin-chan…"

"Himuro-san." Kuroko called. "Murasakibara-kun said that he love basketball."

Himuro could only smile. Finally Atsushi learned to love the sport.

Everyone stayed there for a couple of hours until there was only Kagami and Kuroko.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" He asked worriedly. Afraid something might happen if he left him alone.

"I'm sure." Kuroko reassured him. "Besides, you should rest. You can visit me tomorrow."

"OK."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't stop playing basketball."

Kagami could only grin. "Of course!"

Kuroko was left there pondering of his last conversation with his ex-teammates, then he wonders what actually happened months ago…then it clicked him.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _A week after they won Winter Cup, Akashi decided to have them a reunion. So he invited all of the Miracles to his private beach. A three day-two night vacation._

 _Everything was going so well, everyone was having fun, especially Tetsuya. Since he won the Winter Cup, everything was the way it was before, the only difference is, this was better than before. He saw the changes in them. Starting from Murasakibara loving the sport, Midorima not believing in fate anymore, Kise well being still kise (but for some reason he prefer this one than before), Aomine enjoying the sports once again and Akashi can accept his lost now…_

 _At the last night of their vacation, they made a new oath to each other._

" _Let's be a team again next time. I want to play basketball with you again." Akashi said. All of them nodded with glee. "But before that…let's try and defeat Tetsuya's team next year!"_

" _YEAH!"_

 _The next night, they are on the car that Akashi's driving, Murasakibara beside the red head and the rest at the back. The smiles on their faces was still there since last night. On their way home, Kise decided to ask Kuroko a question._

" _Kurokocchi are you happy?" Everyone stared at him as Akashi listen. All of them waiting for an answer._

" _Yes." Kuroko replied as he smiles. And the rest smiled once again._

" _Good!" Kise said. "We're happy as long as you are."_

" _Thank you…"_

 _They chat, laugh here and there and occasionally banter as they near their destination._

 _Suddenly there's a big flash of light._

 _ **SREEEEEEEEECHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Kuroko couldn't remember the rest. But he knows…he _knows_ that that's the reason of they are…all…tears start to flow at those reasons. He cried and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _All of them were startled as a truck was suddenly in front them_ _ **swaying**_ _. Akashi quickly turned the wheel, but it was all too late._

 _Like an instinct, Muraskibara hug Akashi as a way to protect him from the impact as well as Aomine and Kise. They wrapped their arms around Kuroko, Midorima wanted to protect the blunette also, but his body can only reach Kise._

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _Akashi woke up feeling light headed, his body ached and he was sure that he was covered in bruises. He touched his forehead and saw that there was blood. He tapped the boy in front of him. "Atsushi? Atsushi?" He checked if the teen still have a pulse. He could only shed tears this time…_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi is_ _ **dead…**_

" _A-akashi…cchi…?" Akashi stopped crying and turned behind and saw that Ryouta is still ok. He was relieve a little. "Aka…shicchi…?"_

 _Akashi hurriedly unbuckle his seat belt and it pained him to push aside Atsushi, but Ryouta needs him. The good thing is that the door of his car is already opened so he limped to the blonds side and opened the door. Kise just like Akashi was covered in blood but it's more of Shintarou's blood. "…Is Shintarou…?" Kise know what Akashi was trying to say so he just nodded his head. "Is that so…give me your hand, Ryouta." Akashi commanded._

 _Kise could only smile and shook his head. "Kurokocchi is still breathing. You should get him out first…"_

" _But-"_

" _Please…" Tears started to fall in Ryouta's face. "Kurokocchi needs it more." He pushed Shintarou's body and with his remaining strength, he gave Tetsuya's. "He saved us…it's time for us to save us this time…" Although he was crying, he still tried to keep his voice from faltering. "Do this for us, Akashicchi…" Akashi took the unconscious Blunette into his arms with the strength that he never knew he had. "Go…" With the last command, Akashi left the place not noticing the sad smile on Ryouta's face. "Thank you…" He muutered as he closed his eyes._

 _Akashi once again limped far enough to place Tetsuya down._

" _I'll be back, Tetsuya…" As Akashi was supposed to come back the car suddenly exploded killing every living person inside. Meanwhile the red head kneeled in shock. "No…" His eyes widen as his breathing became heavy. "No, no, no, no…Ryouta's still alive in there…" Then his tears fell down as well as his whole body. "Hah…Hah…" He gazed at the sleeping boy beside him and held his hand. "I guess this is it, Tetsuya…" Then he finally closed his eyes._

 _Akashi opened his eyes and notice that they were inside the paramedics, Tetsuya beside him still unconscious. "Tetsuya…" He reached into his pocket and gave it to Tetsuya as he held his hand. This time he made sure to never let him go. He tried to stay awake until they reach the hospital._

 _As they reach the said hospital, many nurses quickly rushed them inside and gave them medical attention. While Akashi's hand still holding Kuroko's hand his other hand reach for the nearest doctor. "S-save him, please!...save him…"_

" _We will do everything we can sir." The doctor told him._

 _Akashi let go of the doctor and turn his gaze to Tetsuya. 'It's ok for me to die…as long as I know you can live…' He gave his one final smile. "Don't worry. You'll be ok…Tetsuya…I promise…" Then he closed his eyes and finally let go…_

" _I promise…"_

 _Sadly Tetsuya will never know this missing piece._

* * *

Three days later Momoi went there, paper bag in hand. When she reach the room, she saw Seirin there telling stories, when she spotted the love of her life in sitting position, she had the sudden urge to glomp him, but refrain herself from doing so. Instead she just called him. "Tetsu-kun~! Minna-san!"

"Momoi-san." Tetsuya greeted her back which made her blush.

"I miss you so much!" She said as she gave him a gentle embrace.

"Me too, Momoi-san."

The pink haired manager's face soften. "I need to speak to you, Tetsu-kun."

"Ok everyone! Let's go eat lunch." Riko commanded. They all know what it mean so all of them went out of the room, giving the two some privacy.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked when everyone is gone. Before Momoi could say anything tears started to form in her eyes. Tetsuya became worried about. "Is there something wrong, Momoi-san?"

Satsuki shook her head. "N-no! It's just too early to say this, but…Akashi-kun really wanted you to have this." She motioned to the paper bag that she was still holding.

"It's ok, Momoi-san. You can tell me." He reassured.

"Before…" She took a deep breath. "Before A-akashi-kun died…the doctor said that he was holding your hand." Kuroko was shock to hear this, but couldn't interrupt the girl. "In both of your hands was." She reached to her pocket and gave it to Kuroko. "This…" It's a key that says ' _For Kuroko Tetsuya'_. He took the item and handled it gently as if it was made of glass. Momoi fumbled on to the bag that she was holding and present it to the boy. "It was actually the key to this. Akashi-kun custom- made it."

It's a photo album with a lock.

"Don't worry, Tetsu-kun! I didn't open it!" She quickly said.

Kuroko only smile at her and took the item. "Don't worry Momoi-san. I'm not mad." Kuroko gave her a small smile. As he open the book, his eyes widen as he saw all the pictures they had together with them. Some were from their middle school and some were from their high school. Some photos were stolen and some not.

"Akashi-kun asked me gathered all of that as a present for you…"

He caressed the photos of him and Aomine and he saw that there was a note under it.

" _You always tell me that I'm the light, but the truth is you're the real light. The light that guide me away from my shadow…"_

Kuroko was shock to hear this. Especially since Aomine's the one who wrote this. He turned the next page to see him and Kise in their High school jersey uniform. Like Aomine, he saw the blond's words above it.

" _I never knew how special you are until you showed me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me! Thank you, Kurokocchi for being the best mentor and for being my friend. I'll treasure what we have forever…"_

Tears are now pooling in the corner of his eyes as he read Kise's and Momoi was trying so hard not to chock on a sob. The next thing he saw was him and Murasakibara. A photo of them from the training camp. The note was beside it.

" _I know we don't get along on court 'cause I'm easily angered when I saw weak people. But you're not weak, you're one of the strongest person I ever met. You're as sweet as the food I eat…"_

Tetsuya couldn't help but give a little laugh at Murasakibara's note , but he didn't notice when the tears are already falling. He saw a stolen photo of him and Midorima inside the court. Both of them are smiling. The note was on the left side.

" _I know that we always argue a lot because of our non- compatible blood type and different believes. But I always thought that even if I combine all of the lucky items that I had. Nothing could still compare the luck of meeting you. I'm one of the luckiest person in the world because I met someone like you…"_

He choked on a sob. He never thought that Midorima thought that of him, he wiped the tears on the photos. Momoi was rubbing her now red eyes as her vision blurs from the tears. As he reached the second to the last page he saw the photo of him and Akashi, shaking hands with smiles on their faces. This was time when they won the Winter Cup. The note was also below the picture.

" _I always thought that 'winning is everything' but I never expected to gain so much more when I lose, it gave me everything I never thought I needed. Thank you for teaching me the meaning of real defeat, thank you for showing me that I can't always be right, but most of all…thank you for having someone like you…thank you, Tetsuya…"_

Tears never stop falling and his sobs are much louder now, he tried to calm himself by holding Momoi's hand, but still couldn't stop. Meanwhile the said girl hug him so she could comfort him and herself, she doesn't need to know what was on the notes saying, just seeing tetsu-kun cry was enough for her. After a few minute Kuroko turn the last page. He found himself smiling after seeing it.

It was the two most beautiful pictures of the six of them. One was from their middle school and one was from their high school, there was no note on the last page. Leaving the simplicity on it.

"It's beautiful…" He muttered.

"I know."

Kuroko closed the book and hug it tightly then he gave it to Momoi. The pinkette took it with shaking hands and gave him her handkerchief which Kuroko refuse it saying that she needed it more.

Silence consumed the two of them the smile on their faces never left the two of them. Momoi still holding the album like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry, Tetsu-kun. I will take good care of this."

"Thank you." He smiled, making her blush.

Everything was ok, until something else made the blunette cry.

It was a throbbing pain.

Momoi screamed as panic consumed her. Seirin came after they heard the girl screamed, they already called for the doctor, but they're still not here.

The pain was too much for the blunette and the only thing he can do was hold on to Momoi's hand. Tears are falling and falling. And Kagami was so mad for the doctors are not there yet.

He glanced at everyone signaling that he couldn't take it anymore. All of them are once again in tears.

"It's ok now, Tetsu-kun." Momoi spoke up. She gave him a sad smile as her face is tear-stained once again. "Y-you can let go now…" She sobbed and everyone became silent and slowly all of them are giving him a sad smile. "We already…l-let go of you. The moment you…you closed your eyes…so it's o-ok now, Tetsu-kun…" He glanced at everyone once more and all of them are nodding their heads.

Tetsuya can feel his body go weak, slowly he close his eyes and a smile once more appeared only this time. It never disappeared.

" _Thank you and goodbye…"_

* * *

Kuroko woke up in the same place where he talked to Akashi last time. He looked at the door behind him and saw Momoi broke down still holding the album at the same time holding his hand while her body is covering his own cold ones. The rest of the Seirin team gave a silent cry as the doctors came. Tetsuya gave a painful expression for leaving everyone behind, but he knows they can get through with it. Seirin is a strong team with strong spirit, especially his light Kagami.

And Momoi…

He knows she'll be ok and she will take good care of that Album…his only wish for her was that she could move on from him and find someone who can love her for real. For he could never give her the same love, even if he wanted too.

The door slowly closed and disappeared, cutting all the connection from the living. Kuroko turned around and started to run. He ran and run and run to where his feet can take him. Another door appeared and led him to his destination.

All he saw was a street court.

His smile grew wider when he saw the Generation of Miracles playing happily.

A few minutes later a ball went to his feet as he picked it up.

Kise was about to get it, but what he saw made his eyes widen.

"K-kurokocchi?!" Everyone look at what Kise's looking and did the same thing the blond did.

They were happy to see him, but the same time they were sad.

"Wha-I-why are you here, Tetsuya?" For the first time Akashi stuttered, but they're too shocked to care.

Tetsuya only chuckled.

"I remembered that I made an oath with the rest of you. So I came to fulfill it." Kuroko sniffled, but the same smile remained. "I want to play basketball with everyone again…to be on the same team with everyone…"

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise run and proceed to run to Kuroko and tackle him-making the blunette drop the ball. The earlier sadness that he felt disappeared completely changing it to tears of joy. After the blonds proclamation, everyone did the same.

They became a team once again.

Only this time, it's forever.

" _Welcome home…"_

" _I'm home…minna-san…"_

* * *

 **AN:** If you're all wondering why a street basketball court, it's because they said heaven is where your happiness is.

Review~


End file.
